


It's Something

by Rainbow_Transform



Series: Time Flies Past [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But he's still like, Does scolding really count?, Gen, He's not really mentioned, Help, Kinda father/son relationship, New York protects it's own, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Team Iron Man, i don't know how to tag, not really - Freeform, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: Peter just wanted them to see. Captain America wasn't there thinking about the people anymore; he was thinking a different way.A "don't come near me; Bucky is the only thing important to me," kind of way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing: Team Iron Man all the way. Steve thought what he was doing was good but he was literally showing that he cared more about himself then about the people. They made this thing just so people can feel safer, (and yes, it wasn't perfect but it was something) and Steve just threw it away. Like, Steve, you're Captain America. You're suppose to help people - not make them feel worse.
> 
> And the thing with Wanda. She's a kid, but she can go into battle as an Avenger? If she's a child, then she needs to learn more implus control and remember that Tony wasn't the one who killed her parents; and she shouldn't be allowed to go into battle even to "help" people. He build the bomb, but how was he suppose to know that his father figure was literally selling it to terrorists? 
> 
> If she's an Avenger then she must take responibility and own up to what she and Pietro did. They both volunteered, knowingly, to HYDRA's testing. They, both, wanted to help Ultron. (Pietro, though, stopped wanting to help; so did Wanda I assume.) But Pietro died, and Wanda "broke." But it doesn't give Steve an excuse to use a "child" in battle. Becuase if she's a child, then the Avengers broke the unspoke rule of "no children" in the superhero business. 
> 
> "But Tony brought Peter in, and Peter's a kid!" Yes, but one hit, Parker luck and Peter was out of the game. Tony told him to stay put; while Steve just kept going with Wanda. "She's a child, but let's let her fight against Tony and Vision and everyone else." 
> 
> I also strongly believe that Bruce Bannr would take Tony's side. Becuase Bruce is not a mindless puppy who just followed Steve. 
> 
> Sorry for a rant. It just gets me in a huge russle over it. I got into a huge fight with my friend's boyfriend over it. Anyway, enjoy and things. ;)

It was Peter who uploaded the videos on YouTube. He’d hacked into the airport’s security and took the grainy, sometimes-unfocused video and cleaned it up a bit. When the sound got fuzzy Peter attempted to make it sound clearer, when the camera unfocused, Peter tried to zoom and enhance it to help everyone see who  _ really  _ struck first. His YouTube name,  _ Quality _ , exploded as more and more people watched the video. And no one knew it was tiny Peter Parker who’d done it. Peter was okay with that.

* * *

**_WestSideStory34: Wait, what? I thought they’d resolved this before? Like, the reason Captain America left was because of the Accords, right? Because he didn’t like it. And then he tried to take his friend again????? And Iron Man was trying to help????? But Cap????? Said no???????? and attacked him??????????_ ** ****

_ 63 Replies _

**_Twerp: Pretty much_ **

**_KeepHerRunning: Sad day when superheroes turn on each other._ **

 

**_One@ndonly: How do we know ur not lying? U could have altered this crap._ **

_ 234 Replies _

**_DontTellMe: R u dumb?_ **

**_Wurrble: It’s a valid question, but I’m pretty sure Quality is correct. They’ve never lied to us before._ **

 

**_R@andom: Wait, wait, wait! Did he… did falcon just swerve to move out of Vision’s hit and let it hit war machine instead?!_ ** **_And he let him fall?!_ **

_ 27 Replies _

**_#TeamIronMan: I mean, he did look back but still. They fought together and Falcon just went onto Captain America’s team without a second thought._ **

**_WestPhilidaplia: did you guys see how tony dove after him?? and tony’s cry for him??? that was sad._ **

 

**_$Bucks$: i thought captain america was for us??? but he just… he just left his teammates there??? espeically iron man and war machine._ **

_ 89 Replies _

**_*Force*: they ain’t teammates anymore_ **

**_& And&: i hope war machine makes a good recovery!_ **

* * *

**** Sixteen days passed before Peter relogged on his YouTube account with good news. He plastered it on the Comments section: 

 

**_Quality: War machine = stable. The doctors say he’s going to make a speedy recovery. Thanks, everyone, for the support and stuff_ **

 

And Peter logged off before anyone could reply to his comment. 

* * *

It took the media three of those sixteen days to get Peter’s video on their talk. They showed it and spoke about “some brave person, wanting to set the record straight and help us understand what  _ really  _ went down at the airport.” Aunt May sat and watched the whole thing; and Peter saw tears as leaked down her face as War Machine fell; and Tony zipped after him.

 

He watched her suddenly rage in silence, because  _ goddammit, they just wanted them to be accountable!  _ He watched Tony Stark’s dementor change as Peter realized that without the Avengers Tony was free. He didn’t have to act a certain way - not around Peter, Pepper, Bruce (who’d come as soon as he’d heard about what happened), and Rhodey. 

 

Peter made a trend on Twitter. (As Peter Parker, of course)

* * *

_ SpideySpell @tonystark: tomorrow, everyone draw circles on your palms. As a tribute to Tony Stark that we  _

 

_ SpideySpell @tonystark: believe in him  _

__

* * *

Peter even cut two circles into his costume’s palms (he’d regret it later). Tony called him a few hours later. “Peter,” he said quietly, warningly. Peter pretended ot be innocent. “What?” He asked before shrugging. “It’s okay, Mr Stark - Tony. We believe in you.” Tony sighed. “I know, kid. But take it off.”

 

So Peter did.

* * *

It didn’t stop people from doing it. Peter himself walked out of the house, two large circles drawn in bolt on his palms. Before he left the house, he saw Aunt May’s palms when she handed him his lunchbag. A circle.

 

He walked out of his home and practically  _ everyone  _ had drawn circles and some even took it to the next level and made phone cases. (#IronMan was the logo; there was also a  _ We Believe in Iron Man _ ; Peter bought it.) 

  
Walking to school, Peter felt like this would help a lot of things. People were helping others. They understood the truth. And Tony Stark was okay. And Peter loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony asked FRIDAY to take down every single video of him and Steve Rogers fighting, FRIDAY knew she'd need to do something else. So, instead, she searched for Siberia's footage. (Zemo, the old bat, had the cameras running. No doubt planning to go over the footage and cackle evilly.) Scrambling YouTube's page; she searched for Peter's YouTube when he was on. (She knew who Quality was. Who didn't? Oh, right. Everyone else.)

* * *

 

_**FRIDAYLOVER345: Hello, Peter** _

  
_**Quality: Friday? What're you doing? What's going on?** _

  
_**FRIDAYLOVER345: I need you to do something for me. Post this video, Peter.** _

  
_**Quality: Why? Friday? Friday, answer me!** _

  
_**FRIDAYLOVER345: YouTube will be reassembled in a few hours. Post the video then. I'm downloading it to your computer. Please don't let me down, Peter Parker.** _

FRIDAY cut all ties soon after downloading the video. She kept it all on the down-low and kept Tony calm. (Until he finds the video she sent Peter. Her sources say that Peter uploaded it just a few hours ago.)

* * *

 

**_BOOTEAMCAP: Wait, what? Is that... Bucky? Steve's friend? And did Zemo kill everyone? What???????????????_ **

  
**_32 Replies_**

  
**_ArentWeInsane: I think the most important question is: is that Howard and Maria Stark?!_**

  
**_OhKillThem: Is Bucky killing Howard and Maria?!_**

**_HelloSteveRogers: I mean, Bucky was brainwashed, so it shouldn't really count as murder. Should it?_ **

  
**_579 Replies_**

  
**_KeepItTogether: Hell yes, it should! Even if he was brainwashed, he just killed two people._**

  
**_KeepDanFit: I get what Rogers meant, but still. Yeah, Bucky was brainwashed but... like... those are the Starks. Tony was just... what? 23 or something when they died? He's still like an almost-adult._**

**_TeamCapAllTheWay: Tony could have calmed down, man. I mean, he didn't have to actually blow Bucky's arm off. That looks like it hurts._ **

  
**_3,420 Replies_**

  
**_Quality: Tony Stark had PTSD. See how he flinched when Barnes practically shoved his hand out to touch the arc reactor? It triggered Tony; and he blasted Barnes's arm off in self-defense._**

  
**_WeGot$$$: I'D LOVE TO SEE YOUR FACE IF YOU'RE PARENTS GOT MURDERED AND THEIR MURDERER WAS BEHIND YOU! God, the way he looked at Steve._**

**_ManThesePeepsAintGotNothingOnMe: Wait. Did... did Steve try to kill Tony?_ **

  
**_340 Replies_**

  
**_CoolAidBro: Yup_**

**_ImNotGay: Captain America just up and left Tony? He's practically dying! What the fuck, Rogers?!_ **

  
**_678 Replies_**

  
**_ImGay: Look at him. Rogers just took Bucky and left. Tony's dying! HE WAS YOUR FAMILY! WHAT THE -_**

  
**_DontForgetAboutMe: I don't think that he really was._**

**_PeopleIzSpeakin: Steve knew? CAPTAIN AMERICA KNEW BUCKY BARNES AKA WINTER SOLDIER HAD KILLED THE STARKS AND HE TOLD TONY NOTHING?!_ **

  
**_26 Replies_**

  
**_BabyWeGotGood: Did you hear Tony's voice when he said "So was I,"? OMG, Steve needs to stop_**

* * *

 

Peter's followers really took his Support Iron Man to the next level. This morning, Peter got a message (through the grapevine) that everyone should wear red today. Peter yanked on a red Spider-Man shirt and some jeans. Pulling on his bookbag, Peter quickly tried to brush his hair down before running down the steps.

"Peter!" May called, turning around just to catch her nephew eating a forkful of pancakes. He grinned at her and May waved a spatula around. "Go, go! Take some bacon with you! And don't forget to bring some for Harry!" Peter waved back before exciting, eating the bacon quickly.

Everyone was wearing red shirts. Peter studied everyone quietly. He wonders what the ex-Avengers would say if they'd found it out. Especially Wanda Maximoff. Peter grimaced as someone walked past, sporting a Captain America T-shirt. The New Yorkers were whispering behind their hands. "He must be from out of town," they said. "Hopefully, they watch Quality's video soon." Others continued to say.

It took the media two days to get the footage; and showing it on the news. Peter had watched it by himself, and wanted to laugh as the news began their long spew of how Captain America no longer supported the country. Especially with the 117 countries.

Peter sighed. At least, New York was still with them. Peter hoped that the ex-Avengers would see this one day. Because, no matter what, _New York protects its own._


	3. Chapter 3

Peter’s there when Tony breaks. He sees it when Tony’s hands fist in his hair and Tony looks like he wants to scream. The glowing light of the arc reactor (replaced Peter notices) makes Tony seems even more angry than he’d usually be.

 

Peter’s there when Tony’s pen is crossing out the Accord’s rules, and how he’s rewriting it, over and over again.

 

Peter’s there when the pen is snapped, and the pencil’s are gone and Dum-E is trying to keep Tony calm.

 

Peter’s there when FRIDAY asks Tony if he wants another pen, or coffee. 

 

Peter’s there when Tony just glances up, before muttering “No. Thanks, FRI.”

 

Peter’s there when Tony  _breaks_. Peter’s there with his father figure. And, no matter what, Peter knows he won't leave Tony.

* * *

Tony’s there when Peter’s injured. Tony keeps Peter safe, and Peter, in turn, tries to help Tony with the Accords.

 

Peter doesn’t understand some things in there, but Tony explains it with detail.

 

Tony’s there when Peter’s Aunt is in an accident and isn’t allowed to have Peter in the house. “Unfit Guardian,” Tony almost snorted. May’s a perfect guardian for Peter, but Tony takes Peter in anyway.

 

“We’ll fight it.” Tony tells Peter. “I’m not going to let them think May’s an unfit guardian just for  _one accident_.”

 

So Tony’s there for Peter. (Just like a father, Peter thinks.) (Tony hopes that he doesn’t turn out like Howard.) 

* * *

Loki joins them once and only as an enemy to see what had happened. When he’d realized what the ex-Avengers did to Tony, to Rhodey, and to a  _child_. It was understanding he was angry.

 

(Peter asks Loki to stop using his magic so much. It scares Tony, and Peter’s worried he might relapsed into a flashback.)

 

(Loki stops, but he also tells Tony that if Tony wants help to get over his fear Loki will help.) 

 

(Tony takes him up on his offer, but a little too late a week before the ex-Avengers come back.)

 

(Loki doesn’t mind. Loki would help Tony as long as it takes little by little because Tony’s the only one who was nice-ish to him.) (He did offer Loki a drink.)

* * *

It’s when the ex-Avengers come back is when Peter gets  _really_  worried. Tony hasn’t slept in three days since the news came back that they were pardoned. He’s been scribbling in the Accords like mad, muttering things like “Can’t do that. That’s a deal breaker if Cap sees it,” and even, once, “I’m so dumb. So dumb.”

 

He forgets that Peter has enhanced hearing. Tony forgets that Peter is in the room when he’s scribbling. He’s always so surprised when he sees him, like he’d expected Peter to leave him.

 

There are empty coffee cups scattered around Tony’s desk (and his trimmed goatee has turned into an almost-beard) his hair is wild and unruly. Peter asked FRIDAY how many cups of coffee Tony’d drank and she replied around thirty-six. 

 

Peter manages to coax Tony out of his office, and into the couch. Tony’s almost drowning in papers and his eyes are red. He looks like he’s about to fall over and Peter doesn’t want to make Tony worse. Tony looks just like Death himself, and Peter’s fingers twitch. 

 

Peter saw death once in his uncle. He wasn’t going to allow it to take someone else he’d gotten attached to. Peter didn’t want Tony’s body to start shutting down to rest, because Tony might not wake up again. So, he tries to coax Tony to sleep, but it doesn’t work out. He ends up calling Pepper and Rhodey. Pepper got Tony into sleep clothes; and Rhodey got him to actually lay in bed.

 

Tony only falls asleep when Pepper assures him that she will still be here when he wakes up; and  _No, Tony, none of us are going anywhere, I promise_. 

* * *

Peter and Rhodey finishes off the Accords. Quickly and quietly while Tony sleeps (dead to the world for a full sixteen hours, no nightmares - yet). When Tony wakes up, they present it with a flourish and Tony blinks in confusion and reads it over.

 

He nods and smiles at them both before he turns it into Ross (who waits until an hour before the ex-Avengers arrive) to tell them the 117 countries have decided that the New Accords were okay and signed them.

* * *

The ex-Avengers and the New Avengers sit at a long table. Pepper slid the New Accords over to Team Cap and waits until Steve’s done reading.

 

“They aren’t perfect,” Rogers said. “And I’d rather not have the government doing this. But I’ll sign.” He pulls a pen with a flourish and scribbles his signature.

 

Pushing it toward his teammates, they all begin to sign and Rogers smirks at Tony. “Guess we’re all good,” he says, stretching. Wanda signs last before smiling ‘sweetly’ and using her magic to push it back. Peter snatches it out of air before it reaches Tony, who had stiffened.

 

“No powers, witch.” Peter snaps, and Wanda’s eyes narrow. Loki appears next to Wanda and Clint jumps, snatching his bow.

 

“She’s the witch?” Loki asked, eyes narrowed. He kneels down to Wanda’s eye level and hisses “You’re the one who messed with everyone’s head? And, yet you are a child.” 

 

Loki tilts his head. “A child, yes, Rogers? But this  _child_  has fought with the Avengers? And this  _child_  had inflicted damage upon your teammates’ mind. But yet this  _child_  is allowed on the team?” Loki glances up.

 

“I never agreed to Stark using Peter.” Loki’s jaw clenches. “But at least Stark told Peter to try to stay out of the way. Yet you dropped a jetway onto Peter and left him struggling with it.”

 

Loki purses his lips and rises up before turning to Wanda. “You are not a innocent child. Your brother would be ashamed of you.” And Wanda jumps up, angry before Team Iron Man exits the room quickly.

* * *

There is a crowd (a huge crowd) outside the building. They are chanting “Team Tony, Team Tony,” over and over again. There is a different crowd (a very small crowd) chanting “Captain America, Captain America.” 

 

The small crowd is overpowered by the larger one screaming for “Tony.” Not “Iron Man,” but “Tony.” 

 

Tony’s smile seems to light up the area, even thought it’s already daytime. Peter thinks that things are going to be okay for a good portion of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of "It's Something." Thank everyone who reviewed/left kudos/bookmarked this fic. I honestly didn't expect it to gain as much popularity; but I'm glad it did. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my silly little idea.


End file.
